weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:Polka Face!
Lyrics: (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) woah wo-ohohohohohh oh! Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read-a mah polka face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read ah my polka face (She's got to love nobody) Puhpuhpuhpuhpolka face puhpuhpolka face (Mum mum mum mah) puhpuhpuhpuhpolka face puhpuhpolka FACE! Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are are-are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothing but a Wo-man-I-ZER! You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go DOWN! Day and night The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day and night (day and night) The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night.) It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now And I was like baby baby baby (Wah wah!) baby baby baby (WAH wah!) baby baby baby I THOUGHT you'd always be mine! (DA-DADA-dada!) (Chucheeku (x4)) So, so what, I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't need you And guess what, I'm havin' more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a TOOL... So, so what, I am a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap-stick I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I LIKED IT! And I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems... Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in a zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na na na na everyday It's like my iPod stuck on replay, stuck on replay stuck on replay replay replay replay-ay-ay-ay! Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?! Baby are you down?! I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart I'm only gonna break your heart Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight I'm a fight til we see the sun light tik tok on the clock but the polka don't stop (No!) yodayodaladyhoo! yodayodaladyhoo! Puhpuhpuhpolka face puhpuhpolka face (Mum mum mum mah) puhpuhpuhpolka face puhpuhpolka face Oh no you can't....read...my...puhpuhpolka face, talkin' 'bout my face puhphpolka face puhpuhpuhpolkaface! Back to Polka Face! Polka Face